


C.S.I.: Место преступления Бейкон Хиллс

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, CSI Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Deputy Derek Hale, Forensics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Protective Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Когда Стайлз учился в старшей школе, в Бейкон Хиллс не было криминалистической лаборатории, потому что она попросту не была им нужна. Вот это были деньки.





	C.S.I.: Место преступления Бейкон Хиллс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CSI: Beacon Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496036) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> **Фанфакт:** В "CSI: Место преступления" и его спин-оффах в эпизодических ролях снимались: Кристал Рид (Эллисон), Тайлер Хеклин (Дерек), Холланд Роден (Лидия), Колтон Хейнс (Джексон), Арден Чо (Кира), Линден Эшби (шериф Стилински), Мелисса Понцио (Мелисса), Джей Ар Борн (Крис Арджент), Сет Гиллиам (Дитон), Йен Боэн (Питер), Виктория Моролес (Хейден), Сьюзан Уолтерс (Натали Мартин), Мэттью Дель Негро (Рафаэль МакКолл), Мэган Тэнди (Брейден), Гидеон Эмери (Девкалион), Синква Уоллс (Бойд).

**\- 1 -**

— Я тебя не помню. — Самые первые слова, которые Стайлз говорит Дереку Хейлу.

В этот момент он сильно обезвожен, находится под воздействием чего-то, что не согласуется с его ежедневной дозой Аддералла, а ещё под большим впечатлением от бицепсов Хейла.

Дерек Хейл, занятый спасением его от наркобанды, у которой возникла блестящая идея смешать метамфетамин с волшебной пылью, не утруждает себя обращать внимание на комментарий Стайлза.

— А я ведь практически вырос в участке. Должно быть, ты новенький, — затем, ещё подумав, он добавляет: — _Приветик_. — Поскольку его воспитали вежливым и добрым.

Дерек Хейл не отвечает. Стайлзу кажется это грубым, но этот парень всё-таки тащит его к машине, а где-то позади них происходят взрывы, так что, вероятно, его голова занята другими вещами. Стайлз может простить его, но только на этот раз.

— Я Стайлз, кстати. Стилински. А тебя как зовут?

Дерек Хейл, который по-прежнему не сообщил Стайлзу, что он Дерек Хейл, что-то ворчит.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы произнести монолог о правильном приветственном этикете, но вместо этого выходит... ну, содержимое его желудка.

Дерек Хейл опускает взгляд на Стайлза, затем на покрытую рвотой обувь, затем снова смотрит на Стайлза и смеряет его первым из многочисленных — _многочисленных_ — убийственных взглядов.

— У-упс, — говорит Стайлз.

**\- 2 -**

Когда Стайлз учился в старшей школе, в Бейкон Хиллс не было криминалистической лаборатории, потому что она попросту не была им нужна. Вот это были деньки.

После многих лет необъяснимых смертей, странных атак животных и пропавших без вести людей — и короткий период, когда люди обвиняли отца Стайлза и заменили его бывшим рейнджером, которого убили через три месяца — богатые и влиятельные люди собрали средства для их собственной криминалистической лаборатории. 

И, по какой-то причине, кто-то посчитал разумным передать ключи тренеру Финстоку. 

Тренер, который раньше разрушал мечты Стайлза об игре в лакросс в школе, по-видимому изучал энтомологию по какой-то случайной причине, а также является сертифицированным судебным бухгалтером. То, что он хорош в букашках, Стайлза вообще не удивляет; но что кто-то достаточно доверился ему, чтобы поставить во главе оборудования за миллионы долларов? Это лишь показывает, какой их город паноптикум.

— Билински! — орёт Финсток. — Мой кабинет! Сейчас же!

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает. Рабочая неделя не сможет должным образом начаться, пока Финсток не исковеркает его фамилию.

— Да, тренер? — говорит Стайлз, просовывая голову в кабинет Финстока. Финстоку нравится, когда его называют тренером, когда они одни, но предпочитает «босс», когда вокруг другие люди, а ещё настаивает на «Мистер Президент» по особым случаям.

— Ты мне нравишься, Билински, — говорит Финсток, задумчиво дёргая за своё безумство на голове. — А знаешь, почему ты мне нравишься?

— Эм, потому что Гринберг сломал свою лопатку, и я теперь единственный, кто может анализировать и следы, и ДНК?

— Да, ты лажаешь немного меньше, чем остальные, — соглашается он, — но ты мне нравишься потому, что получаешь результаты!

— Спасибо, тренер, — говорит Стайлз, тронутый его словами. От его безумного босса очень сложно дождаться чего-то приятного — действительно приятного, а не хорошо скрытого оскорбления — в свой адрес. — Я стараюсь.

— Да, это так, — говорит Финсток. — И ты продолжишь стараться, пока не найдёшь мне зацепку по делу пропавшей старшеклассницы.

— Мэгги Уилкерсон, — говорит Стайлз. Нельзя сказать, что он не старался.

— Да. Именно. Блондинка с зубами. — Финсток опустошает полстакана кофе одним глотком. — Будешь работать день и ночь, если понадобится. Пожертвуешь своим свободным временем и сном. Никакого отдыха, пока мы не вернём её. Потому что это наша работа. Мы восстанавливаем справедливость. Мы приносим мир. Мы — последняя линия обороны против армий...

Стайлз перебивает его:

— Да, тренер. Я разберусь с этим. — Потому что если Финстока не остановить, он может разглагольствовать несколько дней кряду. Стайлз ещё даже не обедал; ему нужен перерыв.

— Что хотел начальник? — тянет Айзек, тщательно измеряя что-то тревожно-розовое в мензурке. Это похоже на что-то из их неофициального каталога образцов, о котором все в лаборатории и департаменте знают, но всегда очень осторожны с тем, чтобы этого не признавать.

— Мы невоспетые герои, бла-бла-бла. Принеси мне результаты, бла-бла-бла.

Айзек усмехается.

— Всё дело в той новой лаборатории в Хастингсе. Они опережают нас по показателям раскрываемости.

— Он же знает, что нам не дадут трофей за это, да? — спрашивает Стайлз, хватая свою куртку и бейджик. — Схожу пообедать. Принести тебе чего-нибудь?

— Не.

Стайлз салютирует ему по пути на выход.

—

Закусочная всегда полна копов, но поскольку их смены редко совпадают, Стайлз редко видит тут своего отца. Что объясняет, почему стоит тарелка с картошкой спиральками напротив шерифа, а бургер находится на полпути к его рту, когда заходит Стайлз.

— Ты что творишь?! — кричит ему Стайлз, плюхаясь рядом с ним за столиком и конфискуя его тарелку с картошкой фри. — О чём мы только говорили на прошлой неделе? Никакой соли и никакого фастфуда, пока твоё давление не снизится.

Игнорируя вздох отца, Стайлз забирает у него бургер и машет официантке.

— Стейси, — говорит он, — мы же говорили об этом.

Стейси выглядит невозмутимой.

— У него пистолет, — говорит она. — Что тебе принести, Стайлз?

— Я съем этот бургер, большое спасибо, — объявляет Стайлз. — А для шерифа суп и зелёный салат без заправки.

Его папа стонет.

— Даже не начинай, — говорит ему Стайлз, запихивая спиральки себе в рот. — Сердечный приступ в пятьдесят это недопустимо. Так же, как и этот пивной живот, который у тебя активно растёт. Ты должен подавать пример. В смысле... — он поднимает взгляд, слишком поздно понимая, что у него изо рта пытается сбежать картошка, а его глаза встречают пару зелёных глаз напротив. О _чёрт_.

Он глотает картошку целиком.

— Помощник шерифа Хейл! Не видел, что ты здесь!

Его отец смеётся.

— Да, это Дерек, — говорит он, чёртов предатель. — Незаметный такой. Люди постоянно упускают его из виду.

Дерек Хейл является неловкой темой для Стайлза, потому что... ну, тот случай с рвотой. Не то чтобы Стайлз не привык к унижению, старшая школа об этом позаботилась, но каждый раз, когда они встречаются, Хейл смотрит на него так, словно Стайлз какой-то нелепый, и да, конечно, такова участь Стайлза — выставлять себя в нелепом свете перед привлекательными людьми — но почему Хейлу так необходимо делать это настолько болезненным?

Он как супергерой, великолепный ниндзя-оборотень-коп, а его настройка по умолчанию рядом со Стайлзом — убийственный взгляд.

А реакция Стайлза по умолчанию на это, естественно, отступление.

— Я просто... — он хватает бургер и кое-как заворачивает его в салфетку, затем хватает пригоршню картошки. — Мне пора бежать. У меня там дела всякие. Образцы для проверки, преступления для раскрытия. Позволю вам двоим вернуться к своему обеду.

Он на полпути к дверям, когда ему приходит в голову...

— Никакого больше фастфуда для шерифа! — объявляет он закусочной в целом. — И никакой соли! — На этом он выбегает за дверь. Он оглядывается с другой стороны дороги, увидев, как Стейси приносит его папе суп, а Дерек Хейл смотрит прямо на него.

Стайлз достаточно взрослый, чтобы признать, что он сбегает.

—

Трудно отследить, кто что знает в Бейкон Хиллс.

Например, откуда ветеринар всё знает? Оборотни ходят к нему излить душу? Стайлз бы спросил Хейла, но он предпочитает, чтобы все его конечности были присоединены к телу в данный момент его жизни.

Стайлз в основном просто предполагает, что никто ничего не знает, и обсуждает всё только с отцом. И Айзеком, потому что ему нужен сообщник, но кроме этого он не рискует. Он уверен, что все сотрудники правоохранительных органов в какой-то степени в курсе. За исключением Финстока, который поднимает отрицание на совершенно новый уровень, и кто-то выше по званию отца Стайлза, потому что они явно не хотят знать.

Стайлз имел удовольствие встретить местную стаю оборотней в старшей школе, когда безумный дядюшка, которого они держали на чердаке, попытался укусить его и забрать в свою армию оборотней или что-то такое, и затем вернулась Лора, убедив его, что Хейлы не причинят вреда. Не то чтобы осталось много Хейлов, даже уже тогда. Только Питер, который в конце концов умер в огне, и Дерек, который редко был поблизости. А Лора... она казалась милой. Стайлзу нравится, когда люди спасают его от монстров и неминуемой смерти. Вероятно поэтому сейчас он чувствует духовную близость с Дереком, который очень демонстративно не отвечает ему тем же. 

Он знает, что его отец имел дело с Лорой в прошлом и что он считает её союзником. И довольно разумно с обеих сторон иметь на такой работе сотрудника-оборотня. Хейл же как Робокоп, серьёзно. Он собственноручно — собственнолапно? — закрывает пятьдесят процентов дел департамента влёгкую. Он может выслеживать людей по запаху, он ходячий детектор лжи и он почти на одном уровне с масс-спектрометром Стайлза в идентификации веществ. Стайлз предпочёл бы, чтобы тот не лизал места преступления, но с результатами он поспорить не может. 

В деле с Мэгги Уилкерсон Хейл не особо продвигается. Её запах резко исчезает, а её комната, где девушку видели в последний раз, чиста. Профессионально чиста. Чиста на уровне _«кто-то знал, что они имеют дело с оборотнями»_. Стайлзу это не нравится. От слова совсем.

Он уже проверил всех обычных подозреваемых — покрывало, ковёр, подоконник, дверь — но так как у него нет новых улик, он снова их проверяет. Затем он начинает проверять совершенно случайные вещи в комнате, ища что-то неуместное, что-то даже отдалённо подозрительное, но ничего нет и ничего не работает. Они скоро найдут тело этой девушки, и затем Стайлзу будут сниться кошмары с её участием следующие два месяца. Это просто недопустимо.

— И давно ты тут сидишь?

— Какое-то время. Некоторое время. Я не знаю, — говорит Стайлз, махнув в сторону двери, словно отгоняя муху. Он в своей зоне. У него нет времени на Дерека Хейла.

Погодите, что?

Стайлз поворачивается, и это действительно Дерек Хейл, выдающийся оборотень-коп, прислоняется к стеклянной стенке аквариума Стайлза, коим является лаборатория. Стайлз моргает усталыми глазами, мотает головой, но нет, Хейл по-прежнему здесь. 

— Эм. Привет? Чем могу помочь?

— Могу с уверенностью сказать, что твоя смена закончилась шесть часов назад, — сообщает ему Хейл.

Стайлз не проверяет время. Это было бы признаком слабости. Или что-то подобное.

— Да. И?

Хейл пожимает плечами крайне раздражающим способом. Стайлз бы не смог сказать, что делает пожимание плечами раздражающим.

— Ну не знаю... сон?

Стайлз слишком устал для этого вот всего. На что, вероятно, Хейл и пытается обратить его внимание.

— Сон для слабаков.

Хейл ухмыляется.

— Ты ничего не найдёшь, — говорит он Стайлзу.

О, от этого Стайлзу лишь захотелось посильнее его ударить. И доказать ему, что он не прав. Но по большей части ударить.

— И откуда ты это знаешь?

— Потому что нечего искать, — говорит Хейл. — Она буквально в воздухе испарилась. Это была магия.

Стайлз садится прямо, как будто его шарахнуло током.

— Магия, — говорит он. Они сталкивались с магией прежде, но в основном с проклятьями и заклинаниями. Никак уж не с _аппарацией_ — Так значит она что, трансгрессировала? Но куда?

Хейл смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Ну конечно же он не читал «Гарри Поттера». Он наверняка читает только учебные пособия для оборотней и руководства по убийству и хаосу.

— Транспортировалась. Перенеслась. Исчезла тут и появилась где-то в другом месте, — объясняет Стайлз.

— Пока не уверен, но я точно знаю, что ты не обнаружишь это, используя микроскоп.

О, этот вызов Стайлз примет! У него есть свои методы. Может, он и низведён до вечного статуса Робина, став криминалистом вместо полицейского, но это не значит, что он не может делать всё, на что способен Бэтмен, и даже больше.

За исключением отжиманий на одной руке. Он видел, как Хейл это делает, и выглядит это довольно неестественно.

— Насколько ты уверен, что это магия?

Хейл поднимает одну из своих необъяснимо выразительных бровей.

— Вполне уверен. А что?

— Ничего, — Стайлз закрывает всё систематически и кивает Хейлу, прежде чем в спешке убежать. — Ещё увидимся.

Ему нужно провести исследование.

—

Стайлз немного знает о теории магии.

Из того, что он понимает, всё в итоге переходит в энергию. Те, кто используют магию, каким-то образом умудряются направлять и контролировать своего рода энергию, которая не должна существовать в их реальности, вероятно, вытягивая её из измерений, выходящих за пределы восприятия обычных людей. Это трудная часть — получить в свои руки энергию. Это требует чего-то такого, что не у всех, кажется, есть. Удовольствие от того, что она выполняет твои приказы, это весёлая часть. Даже немного художественная, если вы спросите у Стайлза.

Суть в том, что любая энергия оставляет следы. Вам просто нужно знать, как их обнаружить.

О чём они не знают. Поэтому экспериментируют.

Начинается всё с малого. Айзек пытается сдвинуть карандаш с помощью заклинания из книги, которую Стайлз заказал онлайн, когда ему было восемнадцать. (Из легального магазина колдовства в Голландии! И он уверен, что всё по-настоящему!). Заклинание не срабатывает, но показания до и после отмечают небольшое увеличение уровня альфа-излучения. Дальше они пробуют заклинание восстановления, которое тоже не срабатывает, но Стайлз по-прежнему покорно записывает результаты. Они постепенно переходят к серьёзным вещам, и к тому времени, как Финсток приходит их искать, они готовятся потерпеть неудачу в превращении мухи в кролика.

(Айзек предлагал горного льва, но на тот случай, если бы всё сработало, Стайлзу пришлось наложить вето. Хотя было бы круто).

Финсток с любопытством оглядывает происходящее, упираясь руками в бёдра, но как только он замечает, как всё ещё кровавое птичье сердце плавает в физиологическом растворе в мензурке, он делает шаг назад и качает головой.

— Я же не хочу знать, что вы делаете, да?

— Наверное нет, — признаёт Стайлз.

— Точно, — говорит Финсток, разворачиваясь на пятках, чтобы вернуться туда, откуда он пришёл. 

—

Взрыв возникает из ниоткуда. 

У них на столе всего лишь коробка ватных шариков, пара капель человеческой крови и стакан, полный деревянных щепок, соструганных с северной стороны тридцатилетнего дуба. Ничего опасного и определённо ничего горючего. Но затем Айзек располагает над ними свои руки и произносит слова, похожие на латинские, и тут вшух. Белая горячая энергия появляется из ниоткуда, и вдруг между ладонями Айзека и столешницей парит синий огненный шар, а затем... Стайлз отлетает к стеклянной стене лаборатории, охваченный пламенем.

Стайлз всегда был неуклюжим и слишком любопытным себе же во вред, так что он привык к падению и опрокидыванию вещей. Кровь и сломанные кости нисколько его не беспокоили. Но, с другой стороны, синий огонь, охвативший его лабораторный халат? Пугает его до усрачки.

Люди бегут, пожарная сигнализация ревёт, разбрызгиватели активировались, но пламя не затухает. Айзек хватает огнетушитель и обливает Стайлза щедрой порцией белой пены, но чёртово пламя лишь продолжает взбираться вверх, теперь двигаясь под пеной, скользя, словно ища что-то. Проклятье, надо же было доверить Айзеку вызвать умное пламя, ищущее человеческую плоть для поглощения.

— Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! — орёт Айзек, рыская в их _секретном_ шкафу, который содержит _секретные_ образцы _секретных_ веществ — веществ, которые Стайлз не позволит Айзеку нанести на себя, ни за что, только через его труп, и Стайлз трясёт рукой как идиот, пытаясь задуть разумное пламя как грёбаную свечку на праздничном торте, когда, к счастью, поспевает помощь.

В форме взбешённого оборотня.

— Снимай этот чертов халат, — говорит Хейл, что является потрясающей идеей, но затем он даже не считает должным дать Стайлзу время, чтобы сделать это. Он стаскивает с конечностей Стайлза лабораторный халат — мокрый, скользкий и по-прежнему охваченный огнём — и сминает в комок многострадальный кусок ткани. Когда он лихорадочно оглядывается вокруг, ища способ избавиться от него, Айзек приходит на помощь, протягивая пожарное покрывало.

Айзек крут, ловит себя на мысли Стайлз, наблюдая, как он заворачивает пламя в одеяло, а затем бросаёт это всё в очень большой контейнер для биологически опасных веществ, который они позаимствовали у коронера полгода назад и удобно забыли вернуть.

— Воу, — говорит Айзек, запирая замок. — Кто-нибудь ещё чувствует себя как охотник за привидениями?

Стайлз смеётся и начинает напевать заглавную песню фильма. Он и станцевать собирается, но его ноги внезапно становятся резиновыми, и он начинает сползать вниз по стене коридора, словно мультяшный персонаж, плавящийся под разбрызгивателями.

— О чём ты думал? — орёт на него Хейл, звуча разъярённо.

Стайлз открывает глаза, обнаруживая его напротив своего лица, присевшим посреди беспорядка, мокрые волосы налипли на лицо, а его рубашка цепляется за... святая Дева Мария, сколько мускулов. Он свирепо смотрит на него, но тут ничего нового. На самом деле, это достаточно знакомо, чтобы вытащить Стайлза из неловкой фантазии. 

— Ну, ты знаешь, — говорит Стайлз. — Эксперименты. Ради науки, справедливости и Американской мечты. Но если совсем начистоту, мы не собирались вызывать разумное пламя. Кроликов с возможными навыками парения, да, но никакого пламени в наших планах не было.

Хейл берёт правое запястье Стайлза в свою ладонь и поворачивает его руку, чтобы проверить степень ожога. Он выглядит неприятно и доходит до его локтя, но всё намного лучше, чем Стайлз ожидал, на самом деле. Это могло быть его лицо. Это могли быть _его волосы_.

— Идиот, — бурчит себе под нос Хейл, поворачивая руку Стайлза то так, то эдак.

Стайлз бы обиделся, но он слишком занят испытыванием боли, чтобы обращать внимание на оскорбление.

— Может ты перестанешь двигать мою руку? — говорит он, немного задыхаясь. — Вроде как больно.

Движение тут же прекращается. Стайлз чувствует, как вместо этого пальцы Хейла крепче обхватывают его запястье.

Из коридора раздаётся шум, (хоть бы это были медики), и, оу, это голос его отца, потрясающе. Стайлз решает закрыть глаза, но оказывается, что они уже закрыты, а затем он чувствует расслабляющее тепло, поднимающееся по руке, которое забирает его жгучую боль.

Он считает, что это может быть удобным моментом, чтобы отключиться.

Финсток убьёт его, когда он проснётся.

—

Две недели спустя Мэгги Уилкерсон появляется на обочине дороги недалеко от города, полностью обнажённая.

Она говорит, что не помнит, что произошло, поэтому дело остаётся открытым и со временем приостанавливается.

Стайлз добавляет её имя в свой список _Сверхъестественных Подозреваемых_. На всякий случай. 

**\- 3 -**

Финсток продолжает угрожать уволить его, хотя Стайлз знает, что это полнейшая хрень, но в последний раз, когда тот посетил мэра, пошли слушки по поводу некоторых работников, которые становятся помехой, что, как надеется Стайлз, было лишь пустой угрозой, но на тот случай, что существует вероятность потери его лаборатории — да чем ему тогда заниматься-то, _боже_ — Стайлз решает залечь на дно на пару месяцев.

Объявление о возникновении биологической угрозы? Вообще не его вина.

Стайлз на самом деле рад прийти на работу в тот день, потому что улики с облавы по наркотикам уже должны быть доставлены, а место, где это произошло, является известным волшебным магазином. Владелец утверждает, что он продаёт травы, но это травы со счастливым концом, если вы понимаете, о чём он. Стайлз знает, что происходит за закрытыми дверями. Магия. И всякие другие клёвые штуки, до которых ему не терпится протянуть свои ручонки.

Так что словно ребёнок в канун Рождества, Стайлз просыпается раньше будильника, поёт в душе, надевает свою любимую футболку и джинсы и покупает кофе с бубликом по пути на работу. Как только он оказывается на месте, он выкидывает стаканчик в мусорку, надевает свой лабораторный халат — розового цвета, (не спрашивайте), но даже этого недостаточно, чтобы испортить ему настроение — и подключает свой iPod к архаичной звуковой системе, которую они унаследовали от старого соседа Айзека по комнате в колледже.

_«Прорваться на ту сторону»_ , — орёт Моррисон через колонки, и Стайлз кивает в такт, разламывая печать первого пакета с уликами.

Только спустя три часа и четырнадцать мешков с травами, подозрительными веществами и склизкими штуками в банках его день рушится и горит.

Он просто... прикасается к пакету. Он даже не тыкает в него. Если бы он знал, что через несколько секунд на нём окажется всё содержимое этого пакета, он бы точно ткнул, чисто из принципа. Но он этого не делает. Он всего лишь тянется к пакету, а тот взрывается.

— Не жизнь, а пиздец, — говорит он в пустоту лаборатории и ставит музыку на паузу.

К счастью, в этот момент сразу срабатывает его выучка, а беспокойство от того, что Айзек вернётся в любую секунду, заставляет его двигаться быстрее обычного. Он нажимает кнопку, чтобы закрыть раздвижную стеклянную дверь — которую меняли три раза с тех пор, как он начал тут работать, но не будем сейчас останавливаться на истории древнего мира — и вводит код, чтобы заблокировать её.

Затем он встаёт под дезинфицирующий душ и дёргает цепочку.

В то время как он борется с одеждой, он находит время, чтобы побеспокоиться о камере слежения в углу и о том, какие нелестные кадры она запишет. Паникующий Стайлз — не сексуальный Стайлз, а хотя знаете, хрен вам, есть такая вещь, как сексуальный Стайлз. Ум — это сексуально. По крайней мере, не когда он принимает холодный экстренный душ и плескается так, словно завтра никогда не наступит.

Полотенец нет, но есть лабораторный халат Айзека, который тоже розовый на этой неделе, потому что Айзеку нельзя доверять стирку, никогда. У халата нет ни одной пуговицы, поэтому Стайлз импровизирует и поворачивает его боком, чтобы обернуть вокруг талии.

Ему холодно, и он мокрый, и ещё он сожалеет, что вообще покинул кровать этим утром, но это, вероятно, только начало долгого и несчастного дня, поэтому он перестаёт жаловаться о несправедливости жизни и врубает пожарную тревогу.

Когда он заканчивает морщиться от звука, то обнаруживает Айзека, стоящего по другую сторону стеклянной двери, с глазами большими, как блюдца, смотрящими на него взглядом, который кричит _«ну и что за хрень на этот раз»_.

— Иди к Финстоку. Скажи ему позвонить шерифу и в департамент здравоохранения. Один из пакетов с уликами взорвался и из него вылетел сероватый порошок. На вкус не похож на наркотики. На всякий случай вам нужно эвакуировать всё здание.

Айзек кивает, выглядя совершенно шокированным.

— Иди, — призывает его Стайлз и наблюдает, как Айзек бежит к кабинету Финстока.

—

Никто не паникует.

Ну, его отец прилично так паникует, но он шериф и точно этого не покажет. Он пытается заставить Стайлза отправиться в больницу, но какой от этого толк, когда они ещё не идентифицировали вещество? И у него пока не проявились никакие симптомы. Что, если ничего важного? Тогда бы они заставили всех работать из-за ничего. Нет, Стайлз настаивает на том, чтобы остаться, и пока они ждут людей из департамента здравоохранения штата — которые, судя по всему, решили добираться до сюда живописным маршрутом — Стайлз начинает тестирование.

Он замерзший и несчастный, но, по крайней мере, с этим он справится.

Этот порошок не является ни героином, ни кокаином, ни тальком, ни мукой. Стайлзу залетело в нос и в рот этого добра предостаточно, так что он с уверенностью может сказать, что это вещество он не может определить по вкусу и запаху. Что не очень хорошо, но есть ещё миллион несмертельных вещей, которые могут быть этим порошком. Учитывая источник, есть также очень хороший шанс, что он всё равно не сможет его идентифицировать, потому что это что-то магическое. Стайлз не уверен, будет это лучше или хуже того, что вещество окажется чумой.

Он снова включает музыку и погружается в создание набора образцов для Центра по контролю и профилактике заболеваний США, когда кто-то стучит в стеклянную дверь.

Это Дерек Хейл. Почему Стайлз не удивлён?

— Ты вообще знаешь, что такое _биологическая опасность_?

Хейл стреляет в него убийственным взглядом. Вы должны восхищаться уверенностью этого парня, храбро вошедшего в карантинную зону, только лишь чтобы гневно посмотреть на Стайлза.

— Открой дверь, — сердито говорит он.

Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. На его голой _груди_ , о чём он внезапно вспоминает.

— Даже не мечтай, — говорит он. — Тебе нельзя тут находиться.

— Со мной всё будет нормально, — говорит Хейл. — Ты же знаешь, у меня... иммунитет.

— Неужели? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Кто-нибудь уже пробовал сибирскую язву на оборотнях? Холеру? Бубонную чуму?

Хмурый взгляд Дерека становится всё глубже и темнее.

— Я так не думаю, — говорит Стайлз. — А теперь кыш. И позволь мне делать мою работу.

— Я могу выполнить её быстрее, — настаивает Хейл. — Просто дай мне образец, и я всё выясню прежде, чем ваш прибор успеет разогреться.

Оскорбляйте Стайлза сколько хотите, но оскорблять Лидию? — Он кладёт руку на свой масс-спектрометр, чтобы успокоить её. — Это уже акт войны.

— Не заставляй меня звонить отцу, — угрожает Стайлз.

— Он знает, что я здесь, — отвечает Дерек.

Это заставляет Стайлза помедлить.

— Я только что с ним разговаривал. Он ничего не говорил о том, что отправит тебя сюда.

Дерек слегка виновато пожимает плечами.

— Я не говорил, что он _отправил_ меня. Я сказал, что он _знает_.

Стайлз не знает, что он должен сказать на это. Он даже не знает, что это _значит_.

— Послушай, пакет с уликами был заминирован... магией. Спускового крючка нигде не было, по крайней мере, ничего видимого, но он взорвался, как только я коснулся его. Так что либо в твоей команде кто-то сильно облажался, либо это был кто-то из своих.

О, помощнику шерифа Дереку Хейлу это не нравится. Его клыки заметно растут. За этим интересно наблюдать, хотя немного страшновато. 

— В общем, — отвлечённо говорит Стайлз. — Поработай над этой версией, а я буду тут делать свои делишки.

— Я вернусь, — говорит Хейл, осторожно произнося слова, и разворачивается, чтобы покинуть пустынную лабораторию.

Стайлз закатывает глаза за его спиной.

— Как скажешь, Терминатор.

—

Стайлз проверяет время.

Прошло полтора часа, и у него такое чувство, что с него сошло семь потов. Он трясётся, руки дрожат, а его зрение становится тревожно размытым.

Похоже, из этой ситуации выкрутиться самому у него не получится. Ему нужно вызывать команду медиков, с которой он боролся всеми возможными средствами, и ещё ему нужно позвонить его отцу... сказать его отцу... что это...

Он нажимает повторный набор на своём телефоне.

— Пап. Эм. Я уверен, что сейчас потеряю сознание, и я... эм... что я делал... та штука... тот порошок... ничего... это... у ЦКЗ ничего не получится...

Это всё, что ему удаётся сказать, прежде чем звонок отключается. Или, возможно, это его мозг. В любом случае, Стайлз отрубается и не приходит в себя, пока вся эта ситуация не разрешается.

Что довольно типично, серьёзно. Его жизнь. 

—

Стайлз открывает глаза, и его встречает белый потолок и горький запах лекарств.

— Я не хочу постоянно быть Робином, — хнычет он себе под нос. Что плохого в том, чтобы позволить гику брать на себя инициативу время от времени? Стайлз мог бы надрать кому-нибудь задницу, если представилась бы такая возможность.

— Ты не Робин, — говорит его отец, одной рукой приглаживая волосы Стайлза, выдавая свою нервозность. Он никогда так не делает; лишь только в тех случаях, когда он действительно очень напуган. — Ты герой.

— В лучшем случае, я девица в беде, — ворчит Стайлз, садясь.

Отец даёт ему глоток воды, который он благодарно принимает. Во рту такое ощущение, будто он жевал стекло во сне.

— И долго я был в отключке?

— Два дня, — говорит его отец. Синяки под его глазами обвиняют Стайлза в том, что он плохой сын. Честно говоря, Стайлз получил большинство этих генов от своего отца. Его мама была менее авантюрной, больше любила спокойный отдых. Но она была упряма и, насколько знает Стайлз, никогда не опускала руки при трудностях.

— Чёрт. Прости.

Папа приобнимает его за грудь и сжимает плечо. Они же мужественные мужчины, так что Стайлз не прижимается к нему.

— Ну и что это было? Вы поймали того, кто это сделал?

— Да, — говорит его отец. — Дерек об этом позаботился.

Наверное, Стайлза должно обеспокоить то, как гордо звучит его отец, когда говорит о Дереке, но он всегда немного поражён тем, как его отец каким-то образом приручил большого злого волка, а у самого Дерека нет отца, и матери, и даже дяди — хотя кто бы захотел быть рядом с Питером, серьёзно — так что Стайлз не может завидовать их близости. Не то чтобы он не ревнует, ещё как ревнует, но он может надеть на себя штанишки большого мальчика и смириться с этим.

— Кто бы сомневался, — говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза. — Он был весь из себя такой Терминатор в лаборатории. Тебе стоит позволить ему носить кожу. Тогда будет полный набор.

Его отец выглядит удивлённым.

— Он очень переживал за тебя.

Стайлз не знает, что сказать на это. Вероятно, это проявление хороших манер — беспокоиться о сыне своего начальника, который может умереть, но Дерек Хейл и манеры? Стайлз не думал, что они знакомы.

— Ну и кто это был? — спрашивает он, пытаясь вернуть разговор в первоначальное русло.

— Один из новых техников, — говорит его отец. — Фред Джонсон?

Стайлз знает этого парня. Прыщи, бледная кожа.

— А чего он от меня хотел?

Его отец немного ёрзает на месте.

— Не от тебя, в общем-то. Судя по всему, его мать убил Питер Хейл.

— И? — спрашивает Стайлз. Не сказать, чтоб он когда-то был фанатом этого чокнутого дядюшки.

Его отец пожимает плечами.

— Он хотел отомстить Дереку. Причинить вред людям, которые ему не безразличны.

— Это... похоже на очень тупой план. То есть, я не... я же даже не...

— Существует... не очень много людей, которые важны Дереку, — говорит его отец, аккуратно подбирая слова.

Да что ты, хочется сказать Стайлзу, но он воздерживается. До Лоры Хейл было бы трудновато добраться, а у отца Стайлза есть оружие, которое тот не побоится использовать. Кроме этого, Стайлз больше никого не видел рядом с Дереком Хейлом. А теперь Стайлз видит, как он становится удачной мишенью, причиняя боль Дереку тем, что причиняет боль отцу Стайлза тем, что причиняет боль самому Стайлзу, но... да, запутанная логика, и от неё начинает раскалываться голова.

— А теперь поспи, — говорит ему отец, укладывая его обратно на спину. — Сможешь прочитать полный отчёт, когда тебе станет лучше.

Стайлз бы поборолся с ним, но. Чёртовы препараты.

—

Врачи оставляют его ещё на два дня, чтобы понаблюдать, потому что, как и всегда, они не знают, что за чертовщина происходит. Жаль, что единственный профессионал в сфере здравоохранения, который знает, что на самом деле происходит в Бейкон Хиллс в любой момент времени, это ветеринар. 

Тем временем, Айзек крадёт для него копию полицейского отчёта, покупает ему шоколад и приносит ему новый — не-розовый — лабораторный халат в качестве _ура-ты-не-умер_ подарка.

Ещё он обнимает Стайлза, _часто_. Стайлз и сам часто его обнимает, потому что его мужественность текучая, как и его сексуальность, и зависит от того, с кем он находится и как он себя чувствует. Так что пока они с отцом мужественные мужчины, по крайней мере, на людях, они с Айзеком в лучшем случае пушистые щенки. С щенячьими обнимашками. Это их фишка.

— Чувак, Дерек Хейл надрал за тебя задницы! Что всё это значит?

— Пришло время рассказать тебе наш маленький секрет, Айзек, — говорит Стайлз, роясь в пятистраничном отчёте. — Хейла прислали из будущего, чтобы защитить меня. Потому что однажды мой сын одержит победу над империей и спасёт человеческий род от рабства.

Айзек бросает шоколадную конфетку Стайлзу в голову, которую он ловит ртом и съедает.

— У тебя смешались отсылки к фильмам.

— Что поделать, — пожимает плечами Стайлз.

— Но серьёзно, — говорит Айзек. — Хейл не просто взял Джонсона. Он уложил парня в больничку, чтобы разговорить. И он вовремя достал тебе противоядие. Я к тому, что это же выходит за рамки... да?

— Хейл сам по себе выходит за рамки, ты так не думаешь?

Айзек не выглядит убеждённым.

— Серьёзно, я не скрываю от тебя своих связей с оборотнем. Просто он обожает моего отца, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Может, он расценивает меня как раздражающего младшего брата или что-то подобное.

— О, я правда не думаю, что дело в этом, — говорит Айзек.

Стайлз не спрашивает. Дерек Хейл с его убийственными взглядами и комплексом спасителя явно не то, о чём он хочет говорить прямо сейчас. 

— Расскажи мне про яд.

Айзек оживляется.

— О-о, ты будешь в _восторге_!

**\- 4 -**

Сегодня день рождения Стайлза, и он чувствует меланхолию.

Он провёл больше лет без своей мамы, чем когда-либо с ней на данный момент, но особые дни — праздники, дни рождения, свадьбы — всегда вызывали у него тоску по ней. Её парфюм, которым она душилась только по особым случаям, её смех, то, как ей удавалось рассмешить отца... это просто то чувство в его животе, которое, вероятно, никогда не исчезнет.

Стайлз не позаботился о том, чтобы подмениться на работе. У него не запланировано ничего особенного, у него нет кого-то особенного, с кем можно было бы запланировать что-то. Поэтому он просто собирается поужинать со своим отцом, и, возможно, с Айзеком, если тот не занят, что, вероятнее всего, так и есть. 

Немного перевалило за шесть вечера, и почти все уже ушли по домам, либо готовятся уходить, а Стайлз собирается насладиться парочкой часов тишины и спокойствия с одной лишь Лидией за компанию. И конечно же именно тогда в дверном проёме кто-то откашливается.

— Ещё не уходишь?

Стайлз ловит себя на размышлении, нет ли у Дерека Хейла волшебной двери в его доме, которая ведёт прямиком в криминалистическую лабораторию. Не может быть другого объяснения, почему он постоянно здесь.

— Не-а, — уклончиво говорит Стайлз.

— Я думал, у тебя сегодня день рождения.

Стайлз вопросительно на него смотрит. Откуда Хейлу знать о его дне рождении?

— Твой папа... сказал... кое-что, — он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Неважно, — говорит он, разворачиваясь. — Доброй ночи.

Стайлз собирается ответить, но он слегка в замешательстве для этого, а затем Хейла уже нет.

— Я пошёл, — говорит Айзек пять минут спустя, просунув голову в дверь. — Позвонишь мне, когда закончишь?

— Конечно, — отвлечённо машет ему Стайлз, даже не потрудившись поднять глаза от предметного стекла.

Проходит от силы минуты три между этим и выстрелами, которые точно выводят Стайлза из оцепенения. Два выстрела — пистолет, полуавтоматический, предположил бы Стайлз — и два отчётливых крика, за которыми следует оглушающая тишина.

Он хочет сходить посмотреть, помочь, если сможет, но голос в его голове, который звучит жутко похожим на голос отца, говорит ему отступить и спрятаться, как Стайлз и поступает, прячась за рабочим столом — пока до его ушей не доходит, как кто-то тяжёло дышит и спотыкается прямо возле лаборатории, и затем он понимает, что это Айзек.

— Чёрт! — шепчет Стайлз, увидев всю ту кровь, которая покрывает левую руку Айзека. — Всё в порядке, — на автомате говорит он, затягивая Айзека внутрь и опуская его на пол. — Дай мне посмотреть.

Его руки немного дрожат, но он отказывается признавать это. Он разрывает рукав рубашки Айзека и насколько возможно осматривает рану через кровь.

— Похоже, пуля прошла навылет, — говорит он, мягко тыкая по краям.

— Ура, — безэмоционально говорит Айзек, явно готовясь потерять сознание.

— Надави на неё, — говорит Стайлз, обернув пальцы Айзека вокруг раны. — Я сейчас позвоню...

— О, смотрите-ка, кого я нашёл!

Стайлз знает, кто это, ещё до того, как оборачивается. И вот _серьёзно_ , думает он, что вообще с этим городом не так? В воде что-то не то или что?

— Гринберг, — смирившись, говорит он.

Стайлз всегда знал, что этот чувак совсем съехал с катушек, и этот вид, который у него сейчас, с брызгами крови на щеке, пистолетом в руке, безумным выражением на лице... всё это идеально ему подходит. Стайлзу немного хочется, чтобы Финсток был тут и увидел это.

— Привет, Стилински, — говорит Гринберг, салютируя ему пистолетом. — Как я вижу, тренера тут нет, так что, похоже, мне придётся довольствоваться тобой.

Стайлз встаёт, вытирая кровь с рук о свою футболку.

— Ага. Но он ушёл всего пару минут назад, готов поспорить, ты сможешь догнать его, если поторопишься.

Гринберг фыркает.

— Хорошая попытка. Но, думаю, сначала я закончу здесь.

Он переводит пистолет на Айзека, который издаёт испуганный вопль, так что, конечно, Стайлзу приходится встать перед ним. Ни за что он не позволит, чтобы Айзека ранили дважды в один день, но затем Гринберг на самом деле спускает курок, больной ублюдок, и у Стайлза случается мини-сердечный приступ, когда этот идиот необъяснимо промахивается.

— Прекрати стрелять! — орёт ему Стайлз. — Чёрт подери! Какого хрена с тобой происходит вообще!

— Ты! — орёт в ответ Гринберг, размахивая пистолетом. — Ты моя проблема! Ты разрушил мою жизнь в старшей школе, а теперь рушишь её здесь! Почему бы тебе просто не сдохнуть!

Он снова стреляет. На этот раз Стайлзу удаётся броситься на пол, присев перед Айзеком, который сжимает футболку Стайлза. К счастью, Гринберг, похоже, так же плох в стрельбе, как и во всём остальном, так что пуля пролетает мимо — но лаборатория маленькая, и у Стайлза не получится прятать Айзека за столом, поэтому, если он каким-то образом не угомонит Гринберга, им обоим не выжить.

Но затем, как и всегда, кто-то вмешивается.

Раздаётся рычание — очень гневное рычание — идущее из коридора, и через секунду оно превращается в полноценный рёв. Гринберг начинает истерично стрелять в сторону звука и вроде даже не промахивается, но рёв продолжает становиться всё ближе и ближе — пока вдруг напротив Гринберга не появляется огромный оборотень с обнажёнными зубами и окровавленной грудью и, похоже, по-прежнему достаточно сильный, чтобы поднять взрослого человека одной рукой и бросить его через всю комнату.

Гринберг приземляется на пол с отвратительным треском. Стайлзу кажется, что тот, вероятно, больше не сможет подняться без посторонней помощи.

На оборотне рваные остатки полицейской формы, но не то чтобы Стайлзу нужно их видеть, чтобы понять, кто это. Глаза Хейла электрически-голубого цвета, и он выглядит... свободным, в некотором роде. Обычно он такой жёстко подконтрольный, такой заведённый — Стайлз даже не знал, что он замечал это в Дереке, но теперь, когда он, так сказать, видел оба его лица, он очарован различиями и сходствами.

Оборотень стоит прямо перед ним, и Стайлз с уверенностью может сказать, что Айзек даже не дышит, но, на удивление, Стайлз не чувствует страха. Ну, не сильный, по крайней мере. Он достаточно безумен, чтобы улыбаться монстру, который только что убил человека голыми руками.

(Стайлз никогда и не утверждал, что он нормальный).

— Тебя подстрелили, — говорит Стайлз, рассматривая по-прежнему кровоточащие пулевые отверстия в его волосатой груди.

Хейл ничего не говорит. Он, похоже, в ответ изучает Стайлза, глаза тщательно осматривают его с ног до головы, останавливаясь на крови на футболке.

— Это не моя кровь. Я в порядке, — говорит Стайлз, но не отступает назад, когда Хейл протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его футболке, потянуть её вверх и проверить самому.

Это странно, и Стайлзу кажется забавным то, как кто-то такой огромный, такой анималистический прикасается к нему так мягко. И это ещё не принимая во внимание тот факт, что это Дерек Хейл, и что он, кажется, неистово ищет рану, которой нет.

— Я в порядке, — сообщает ему Стайлз, хватая его запястье. — И тебе нужно превратиться обратно. — Приближаются сирены; копы будут тут в любую секунду. Стайлз не знает, кому что известно в департаменте, но он знает, что это слишком даже для его отца.

Хейл превращается обратно словно по щелчку пальцев, легко и естественно, но он оступается на полшага и летит на Стайлза, когда это делает, вероятно, из-за ран. 

— Поймал, — говорит Стайлз, инстинктивно схватив его за локти, чтобы удержать. Он очень сильно старается не смотреть на кровоточащие раны в груди, которые находятся прямо перед ним, _святые угодники_ , поэтому он считает, что его можно извинить за то, что он не замечает приближающийся поцелуй.

Он даже не успевает поучаствовать. В одну секунду губы Хейла сминают его губы в настойчивом поцелуе, руки крепко сжимают талию Стайлза, а в следующую секунду он исчезает, словно ниндзя.

Стайлз стоит там как идиот, пытаясь переварить, что только что произошло.

— Не обращайте на меня внимание, — говорит Айзек. — Я тут всего лишь кровью истекаю.

**\- 5 -**

Стайлз покупает кексики.

Он не знает, что он должен сделать; в интернете нет инструкции на тот случай, когда в парня стреляют где-то пять раз, пока он спасает твою жизнь. Серьёзно, Стайлз гуглил это прошлой ночью, потому что уснуть у него точно не получится на таком-то взводе. Поэтому он решает купить кексики, ибо кто не любит кексики? Они же как маленькие тортики с различными вкусами и потрясающими цветами. А в некоторых из них ещё и шоколад есть, так что.

Одна из вещей, которую Стайлз точно знает об оборотнях — они могут услышать тебя издалека. Поэтому он не удивлён, что его встречает Лора Хейл, прежде чем он даже успевает припарковать джип. Он _немного_ удивлён, что она в пижаме и что на этой пижаме маленькие розовые сердечки, но милый наряд каким-то образом заставляет её выглядеть ещё более пугающей. Как это вообще возможно, гадает Стайлз, и сработает ли это с ним?

Что-то он в этом сомневается.

— Привет, Стилински, — говорит Лора, спускаясь по лестнице в её пушистых тапочках, чтобы поприветствовать его. — Выглядишь хорошо. Не мёртвым.

— Ага, — кивает Стайлз. — Мне это тоже нравится. Не быть мёртвым. А, эм... а Дерек дома?

Понимающая улыбка на лице Лоры выглядит зловеще. Чистое, неподдельное зло. Она кивает в сторону гостевого домика.

— Попробуй ту дверь.

Стайлз отрывисто кивает. Он просто... попробует ту дверь. И найдёт Дерека Хейла. Который уже знает, что Стайлз здесь.

— И ещё, Стайлз?

Стайлз оборачивается — слегка поспешно.

— Да?

Она показывает жестом на коробку на пассажирское сиденье.

— Не забудь свои кексы.

—

Стайлз был ребёнком, когда сгорел дом Хейлов. Он не помнит, как тот выглядел до пожара. Но он знает, как тот выглядит потом, когда Лора отстраивает его, полностью поменяв макет. Они начали всё с нуля, что всегда имело смысл для Стайлза. Он бы не хотел жить в тех же комнатах, где погибла его семья.

Гостевой домик является одним из дополнений. Он находится немного далековато от главного дома, выглядит крошечным и уютным, но Дерек, вероятно, предпочитает его для уединения. 

Не то чтобы Стайлз думает об уединении Дерека. Это совсем не его дело.

Он не мнётся у двери, потому что давайте признаем, Дерек, вероятно, ждёт с рукой на дверной ручке, и, как и ожидалось, как только Стайлз стучит, дверь приглашающе открывается.

И за ней стоит Дерек Хейл, одетый в потёртые спортивки. Одетый _только_ в спортивки.

— Привет, — хрипит Стайлза. — Эм. Я принёс кексы.

Дерек жестом приглашает его внутрь, не сказав ни слова.

—

У Дерека есть кухня, где он варит кофе, и крошечный кухонный уголок, где могут сидеть люди, и... ладно, не то чтобы Стайлз думал, что Дерек Хейл живёт в пещере или ещё где, но это просто шок для нервной системы — видеть, что он живёт в месте, где так... по-домашнему.

И, Стайлз не эксперт в этом, но Дерек выглядит взволнованным. Он не прогоняет Стайлза, не заводит непринуждённую беседу, и он повернулся спиной к Стайлзу так, словно он, возможно, не знает, что сказать или куда смотреть.

А Стайлз знает, куда смотреть. Куда ещё он может смотреть, если не на все эти мышцы, и это тату, и, чёрт подери, эти спортивки, которые едва держатся на бёдрах Дерека... Это месть? Он злится на Стайлза, что из-за него он попал под пули? Кексики должны загладить вину за это.

— Я зашёл, чтобы поблагодарить тебя, — говорит Стайлз в неуютную тишину. — За спасение моей жизни. Снова.

Дерек поворачивается на это и двигает чашку кофе на столешнице в сторону Стайлза. Стайлз не прикасается к ней. Он плохо справляется с горячими напитками, когда так нервничает. 

— И я хотел проверить, в порядке ли ты, — он указывает жестом на обнажённую — _такую_ обнажённую — грудь Дерека. — И ты выглядишь хорошо. В смысле, ты исцелился. И это здорово.

Дерек улыбается, немного совсем, но это выбешивает Стайлза по какой-то причине. Ладно, может быть его лепетание и забавное, но Дерек вообще вот никак не помогает ситуации, стоя тут таким молчаливым и голым.

— О, так ты умеешь улыбаться? — слегка дерзко говорит Стайлз. — Рад знать. Есть какое-то правило, которое говорит, что ты можешь улыбаться только после того, как тебя подстрелили целую кучу раз?

От этого улыбка Дерека становится шире, ибо что может быть забавнее сердитого Стайлза. Ха-ха.

— Ладненько. Я тогда просто пойду, — Стайлз тыкает в коробку кексов на столешнице и говорит: — Наслаждайся кексами. И спасибо за спасение. Приятного дня.

Он почти выходит из кухни, когда останавливает себя, потому что это какая-то хрень. Весь этот режим молчания? Стайлз знает, что Дерек Хейл умеет разговаривать, он разговаривает с отцом Стайлза, так что он очень даже может объяснить хоть что-нибудь Стайлзу, потому что если им придётся вернуться к прежнему положению вещей и если Стайлзу придётся терпеть очередной злобный взгляд, за которым последует ещё одно героическое спасение, то он собирается сделать что-то радикальное.

Как это, например:

— А вот ты знаешь что, я не уйду. Сначала ты мне скажешь, какого чёрта это было вчера вечером, — он скрещивает руки на груди и стоит на своём.

— Что?

— Да Господи боже, — орёт на него Стайлз. — О чём, ты _думаешь_ , я говорю? Что ещё произошло вчера вечером, о чём бы я стал тебя спрашивать? Соберись! Тебя подстрелили несколько раз, а затем ты поцеловал меня!

— А, _это_ , — говорит Дерек с усмешкой.

— Да, _это_ , — отвечает Стайлз, не находя в этом ничего забавного.

Дерек пожимает плечами. Он _пожимает плечами_. У Стайлза даже нет слов, чтобы описать, насколько его это взбесило, а у него, как правило, в запасе очень много слов.

— Это было тем, чем было.

— Так значит ты пронзаешь меня взглядом, затем спасаешь мою жизнь, орёшь на меня, затем снова спасаешь мою жизнь, а теперь ты целуешь меня и что... ты снова вернёшься к убийственным взглядам? — он вскидывает руки в воздух. — Противоречивые сигналы! Я их не понимаю!

На секунду кажется, что Дерек собирается ответить, но он лишь качает головой и проводит ладонью по глазам.

— Я принёс тебе кексы! — взрывается Стайлз. — Я заслуживаю ответов!

Но, конечно же, ответов он не получает, а вместо этого его прижимают к стене, а в его личное пространство вторгается оборотень.

Брови Дерека сведены вместе, как будто он очень сильно концентрируется... на чём? Чтобы перепугать Стайлза? Он наклоняется ближе, и ещё ближе, пока его нос не утыкается в шею Стайлза.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Стайлз, упираясь руками в стену. Он не знает, что ещё с ними сделать. Он вообще понятия не имеет, что происходит.

Дерек облизывает дорожку, которую он только что обнюхал, заставляя Стайлза хватать ртом воздух, а затем посасывает синяк на шее Стайлза, прямо под ухом.

— Ладно, — говорит Стайлз, ожидая, пока тот отодвинется. — Но это... это не ответ.

Глаза Дерека загораются голубым на секунду, а затем они смягчаются.

— Нет, ответ, — говорит он, тяжело дыша.

— Ладно, — снова шепчет Стайлз, наконец осмелившись положить свои руки на Дерека. Они опускаются на его спину, тёплую гладкую кожу под его пальцами, и он притягивает Дерека к себе, даже сперва не подумав над этим.

Дерек прижимается к нему, расслабляясь в объятиях, и скулит в шею Стайлза, словно щенок.

Возможно, в конце концов, это _всё-таки_ ответ.

— Мне нужно будет, чтобы ты уточнил, — говорит Стайлз. — Но позже. После, то есть. Ты понял, о чём я.

Дерек целует его в шею.

Стайлз воспринимает это как знак согласия.

**Эпилог**

**_6 Часов Спустя_**

— Истинная пара? — пищит Стайлз, едва не попав Дереку по голове ногой, которой он размахивает.

____

— Ты хотел, чтобы я объяснил, — говорит Дерек.

____

— Но _пара_? — он тянет одеяло на себя, чтобы укрыться. Устроить этот разговор в постели, вероятно, было не лучшей идеей.

____

Дерек тянет одеяло обратно.

____

— А ты чего ожидал?

____

— Ну не знаю! — Стайлз продолжает вертеться около него. — Что ты считал меня милым?

____

— Я считаю тебя раздражающим, — говорит Дерек, сверкая взглядом. — Ты неуклюжий. Ты поджигаешь себя. Ты выбешиваешь маньяков-убийц в качестве хобби. Ты упрямый. Ты слишком умён себе же во вред. Ты, вероятно, умрёшь до тридцати.

____

Стайлз чувствует, как у него на лице возникает глупая улыбка, которая отказывается уходить. Он бы мог спрятаться под одеялами, но они все украдены.

____

— Это не смешно, — говорит ему Дерек. — Тебе надо перестать вести себя так, будто у тебя жажда смерти.

____

Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, но эту улыбку не сдержать.

____

— Ты меня любишь, — говорит он, чувствуя, как вспыхивают его щёки.

____

Дерек фыркает.

____

— Понятия не имею, почему.

____

Стайлз забирается на него сверху и смеётся в поцелуй.

____


End file.
